1 nights fun and after consequences
by cathclacemaddian
Summary: Not good at summarys but its basically the tital one cool party 1 hot boy and the after consequences
1. The party

** This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think I will really appreciate it. **

**Clary pov:**

why why did he have to do it plan a party because i'll be leaving school in two weeks, he could at least have done it when i actually finished but here i am with a bunch of drunk teenagers dancing around me 'while i might aswell enjoy it' i think to myself so i grab a shot from one of the guys and down it in 1 and get another one, 12 shots , 3 vodkas and 4 cans of larger later im on the dance floor with a gay guy with black and bright blue eyes, I dont think I no him he must be one of johns friends but hes a good dancer so I dont really care who he is,

Half an hour later the guy alec ive learned his name is and also that hes my best friend izzys twin brother, has gone to get some more drinks when my eyes fall on gold, literally gold hair, golden eyes staring back at me and golden skin, ... wait staring at me he is georeous and looking at me and now hes walking over to me "hey" he says to me and flashes me a smile which makes me blush "hi" I say back "do you want to dance with me a girl as pretty as you shouldnt be dancing here all alone" he says and smileys even wider "I wasn't alone I was dancing with a gay guy but he went to get drinks and havent come back yet but ok I'll dance with you because im bored" I say with a cheeky smile he just smiles back and takes my hand and we start dancing to neon lights by demi lovato which happened to be one of my favourite songs, we dance through about 3 upbeat songs I think then a slow song comes on for obly couples to dance so I go to stop dancing and walk of the dance floor but he gns my hand and pulls me back and looks straight in to my emerald green eyes with his gold ones "where do you think your going" he says straight faced "this dance is only for couples and its a slow dance I dont do slow dancing" ithe just smirks "while you seem pretty good at it" and then I get confused because ive only just met him how can he no if im good or not, but then I realise that I have my arms around his kneck and his around my waist and were slow dancing to the music 'damn alcohol, making me forget what im doing' I think to my self "ow I didnt no we were dancing" I say while blushing again, I try to stop but he doesn't let me he just brings me closer to him and wraps his arms tighter around my waist "while I dont mind ilike it even though I've never actually slow danced before" he says which makes me smile "me neither" I say stil smiling "but how your really good at it" he says which makes me blush again "you're not so bad your self" I say which makes him smile with me "do you want another drink" he asks while we're still slow dancing, I just nod my head which I now realise is resting on his chest.

We walk away to the empty kitchen were allcthe alcohol is stored I sit on the counter and he asks me what drink I want "vodka and coke" I say smiling "by the way I never got your name" he says while pouring our drinks "its clary, and yours" "jace" he says while walking over to me and handing me my drink "thanks" I say, he goes to walk back to the dance floor but I call him back "jace" "ye" he says "come here I want to ask you something" as he walks over I quickly down my drink and he's standing in front of me "ye" he says "come closer" I say so he steps a bit closer but not close enouth so I grab his shirt and pull him closer so he's standing between my legs "ye" he says "how would you describe me" I say which majes him smile "I would describe you as beautiful, funny, feisty, fiery and an amazing dancer" he says which makes me blush and smile "and what would you say if I asked you to kiss me" I say and look down in embarrassment but he lifts ny chin so I can look him in the eyes and says "id say definitely" which makes me smile "will you, um, kiss me" I say and he smiles bigger he leans in closer and just before our lips touch ge says "definitely" and then he places his lips onto mine in a soft, slow and passionate kiss and then he breaks away before I want to so I grab the back of his kneck and smash my lips on to his In a harder and more passionate kiss, I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me, he runs his tongue along my bottom lip beginning for entrance which I happily let, he slides his tongue intocmy mouthcand mine slides to his and they both fight for dominance, our kiss comes to a stop when we run out of air and I rest my head against his breathing heavily "shall we go somewhere more private" I say between breaths "okay" he says, I jump down from the side and take his hand in mine I lead him to my bedroom and as soon as I close my br0edroom door he pushes me against it and crashes his lips down on to mine again in an even more passionate kiss than before, he slides his tongue back into my mouthcand mine goes back to his, I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist again and he walks over to the bed and lies me down on it and hes hovering over me I start to unbutton his shirt while he starts to unbutton mine, when our shirts are off I start to unbutton his jeans while he trails hot kisses down my kneck to my bra when its undone I fling it across the room and go black to undoing his jeans he starts sucking and kissing on my breast which makes me gasp then he starts fiddling with my jeans when hes undone the buttons he pulls tthem of then pulls his of docwere only in our underwere I pull him back to me and I kiss him with as much passion as I can into that one kiss, I trail my hand down his chest until I reach the band of his boxers and I slowly start pulling them down (you no the rest) when we finish i put his shirt on which is to big on me and he buts his boxers on and I fall asleep wrapped up in his warm arms


	2. finding out

**Rhey im back with the second chapter I hope you like it please tell me if you don't and how I can make it better, sorry about and mistakes I use my phone or tablet to update because my laptop is broken, any ome who reviews gets a shout out **

**I own nothing only the plot all rights go to cassandra claire**

I woke to the sun streaming Iin on my face and a massive headache I roll over to block the sun and I feel someone next to me so I open my eyes and I see gold hair, I look down and im naked and then I realsie what happened last night, john throwing me a big party getting drunk, dancing with alec than then jace, his amazing golden eyes that you could just fall into his amazing soft lips that fit perfectly onto mine and his georeous golden body which turns me on just thinking about it "good morning, cherry drop" jace said bringing me out of my daze "morning" I say looking at his chest as he sits up in the bed next to me "see something you like" he says pointing to himself which makes me blush "yes I say to myself hoping he wont here but he does because i see him smirk "im going to go take a shower you can leave if you want to" i say to him while wrapping a sheet around me and getting out of the bed "why would i want to leave" he says which kind of shocks me "most people do after a one night stand" i say which makes him smile "what if i dont want this to just be a one night stand" he says which suprises me even more "and why wouldnt you look at you, your hot and im just not i dont belong with someone like you" i say lookimg down to hide my embarrasment, he quickly puts on his boxers and walks over to me "you are the one thats you good for me, domt ever say your not hot because you are and I no ive only been with you for a couple of hours but I really like you" he says while moving a stray piece of hair thats fallen infrount of my face "how d I no I can trust you" I whisper "let me prove Iit to you, ill stay away for two weeks I wont hook up with anyone because I only want to be with you, into weeks today theres going to be a big party at my house for izzabelle and I would like you to be my date" he says which makes me quite shocked but I agree by nodding my head "how do you no izzy" I ask quite shocked that izzys never mentioned him "shes my adoptive sister" he says which shocked me even more "oww so your the one she calls the guy slut" I said while makes him laugh "yep, probably" he says smiling "write I should probably go because being here is just to tempting" he says "whats to tempting" I say confused, which makes him laugh "you standing right next to me only wearing a bed sheet and me only wearing my boxers" he says which makes me laugh with realisation "ye you probably should, but can I ask you something first" he just nodds "canyou kiss me" I said which makes him smile and move closer to me "definatly" he says and places his lips onto mine in a soft but passionate kiss but its broken to soon "ill see you in two weeks" he says while walking back to get dressed "see you" I say while walking to the bathroom for my shower.

**Time skip: Two days before the party **

Im getting ready to go dress shopping with Iizzy for her party when I need to be sick so I run to the toilet to empty my stomach again, its been happening alot in the last couple of days, probably just a stomach bug or something, when I finish getting ready izzy is already waiting for me outside so I grab my bag and jacket then get into her car "what took you so long" she scolds me asoon as I close the door "I was just beeing sick not my fault" I say and then she panicks "are you okay, are you still coming to my party" she says "yes im okays and yes im only being sick in the mornings im olways fine after" I say which makes her sigh of relief and then her face changes to shock "omg, are you pregnant" she says "no, no definatly not thats, imposs, ible" I say as I realise that I could bee "how is it impossible, you slept with jace two weeks ago and you were drunk how do you no if you used protection" she says and I start to cry im 16 neally 17 and im not ready to become a parent yet, and jace would never want to see me again "dont cry you dont even no yet and it will be okay if you are youll have jace to help you aswell" she says while wrapping me in a huge "no he wont, he will never want to see me again" I says between sobs "yes he will he really likes you claire ive never seeñ him the way he is now, he really misses you and he loves kids aswell" she says which makes me smile "I hope so" I say wipping my tears "come on lets go buy a test to find out" she says starting to drive the car.

All the way to town I couldnt help but hope that if I am pregnant jace will be okay with it and be there for me and support us. We pull up outside the pharmacy and izzy goes in to buy it, when she comes out she tells me to grt out of the car and leads my to a dress shop "lets get our dresses then we will go back to yours and find out shall we" she says, I just nodd and walk in the shop, 10 minites later izzy pushes me into the changing room with about 10 dresses to try, ive tried out seven of the dresses but none of then are me then I seen this emrald green dress in the pile and I like the look of it so I put it on and I love it I want this one I walk out to show izzy and she squeals "thats the one, jace will love it" shes says which makes me blush I take it off and we go and look at shoes I pick a pair of green flats and izzy a black pair of stilletoes which will go nicely with her black dress, one we pay for the dresses and shoes we go back to the car and head back to my house so I can take the test.

Ive just done the test and im now waiting 1 more minute for the result, ding, the timer goes of and I pick up the little white stick and turn it over and I see a little pink plus sign, im pregnant, I start to cry again and izzy walks in "what does it say" she say but I no she already knows "what am i going to do izz, even if jace is okay with it he wont live long enouth to help, john will kill him when he finds out and so will mum and luke" i say while walking out of the bathroom "juzt dont tell them untill they trust jace okay, it will be okay once evetyone gets over the shock" she says which maked me smile "your the best friend ever izz i wouldnt be able to do this without you" i say which makes her smile "I no, come on lets go and what the hungergames catching fire before I go home" she says which makes me roll my eyes "okay, but can you promise me something first, please dont tell anyone about the pregnancy not jace, simon, alec john, my parents I want to tell them" she just nodds "okay, now can we watch the movie now" she says and I just nodd and smile

Izzy left just aftet the film finished and I went straight to bed and thought about how much my life is going to be different now and hopefully jace will be with me two, I fall alseep thinking of jace and how im going to tell him at the party.


	3. the truth

hello** im back again with the next chapter I hope you like it and please tell me if you dont so I can try and make it better**

**Shout out to **

**JazzyMalecRobertsxxx for helping me deside what to write **

**shout out to**

**Bricky**

**Randomreviewer24**

**jacesangel184**

**For your kind reviews**

**I dont own anything only the plot**

Jace pov:

Its been neally two weeks since I last saw clary, and I think im going crazy because I miss her, alot, I no ive only known her for a short time but I think im falling in love with her, I won't no for certain yet because its a bit soon but I no when ive spent more time with her I will no for certain

"Hello, is anyone home"

Im brought out of my thoughts about clary by alec

"In here" I shout back from the couch in the front room

Alec walks in with magnus, his boy friend trailing behind him "where is everyone?" He says

"Mum and dad are in work" there not actually my parents I just call them mum and dad because there the only real parents ive ever properly known "and izzabelle went out with clary, she should be back any minute how" I say while taking a glance at the clock behind alec who is now standing in front of me

"What your timing her so you can bombard her with questions about clary as soon as she walks in" alec says while moving with alec to sit in the plush red loveseat that matches the sofa

"Um, noo" I say in no way sounding convincing, I start to feel my face heat up, oh by the angel, im blushing

"Ow you are soo whipped my darling jace" magnus said who has been sat quietly listening to our conversation

"I am soo not, maggy"

"Ow you so are jace, look at you ive never seen you blush before" alec says trying no to lagh

"You cannot even try to deny it" manus says

"Hello" izzy says interrupting before I can respond, I practically run to izzy and bombard her with questions

"Is she okay, how is she, is she still going to the dance, is she still my date, did she say anything about me, did she get a dress, what took you so long" I say as fast as I can

"Ow ye definitely whipped" alec says who has now come out, and izzy nodds to his suggestion

"Can I sit down first" izzy says while walking to the kitchen

I just nod and let her sit at the dining table

"Right, okay, shes yes shes okay, shes fine, yes shes still going to the dance, yes shes still your date, yes she got a lush dress, she said she misses you but shes also worried thst youll break her heart, an I took long befause girls always take long shopping and then we watched a movie at her place"

"Right okay good, I miss her too and why is she worried I would never break her heart, I like her to much" I say

"Well jace you have been like a man whore since you were like fifteen" okay that Iis ttrue but I would never do that to clary since ive met her I havent evsn looked at another person that way, which im totally fine with

"Well how can I prove to her that she can trust me, izzy I think I might be in love with her" I say which makes her smile

"Just be with her and stick by her no matter what" she says and I just nodd

Im going to go to bed now all that shopping tired me out" she says while getting up and walking to the stairs I just nodd then start walking to the front room ! When I walk Iin alec and magnus are still sitting in the love seat so I deside to go to bed to let them have some time before the parents come home

"Im gunna go to bed" I say while walking back out the door

"Good night, lover boy" I here before I reach the stairs I just smile and shake me head

I didnt realise how tired I was becasue as soon as my head higs the pillow im out like a light and fall into sweet dreams about seeing clary again

Clary Pov:

Its been two days since ive bought my drass, and two days since i found out that im pregnant, today is izzys party and the day i tell jace about the pregnancy im so nervous just incase he abandons me and i have to go through everything on my own, izzy says he will just be shocked at first and okay with it after woulds but im not sure its a pretty big bomb

Im brought out of my thoughts by a nocking at the door so I go to open it

"Hey" izzy says as she walks into the house

"Hi izz what are you doing here" I say confused to why shes here so early

"To get ready for the party, dont tell be you forgot" she says looking hurt

"No I havent forgot but its too early to get ready its only 4:30pm" I say looking at the clock on the wall

"Ye thats not even enough time we might be late" she says

"Izz its plenty of time come on lets go start" I say and she nodds

"Are you still telling him today" she says "youve been crying again" I just nodd and wipe my face I didnt even no I was crying before

She hugs me "it will be okay, come on before we are late" she says before leading me to the stairs

When we reach my room she sends me in the shower "be as quick as you can" she says as I walk to the shower room, thirty minutes later I walk out with a towl wrapped around my hair and my body

"Sit so I can do your hair and makeup" she says so i sit, shes already done her hair and makeup and she looks amazing she has black smokey eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner and some shiney lipgloss

An hour and a half later my hair is dry and curled, its in a high ponytail with a few curled strands down at the side, I have smokey greed eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner and shiney lipgloss two shades lighter that izzys and for once I actually like my appearance

"Right, time for the dresses" she says while handing me my dress, I leave the room to change, when I come ba k in izzy is dressed aswell and she looks amazing

"You look amazing, jace will love it" she says whi h makes me blush

"Me look at you, you look even mofe amazing" I say and she smiles

"While were both amazing then" she says which makes me smile

Come on lets do this" I say while walking to my door

We arrive at the party just intime and there's already loads of people here, im not even here for two minutes and I see jace walking over to me

"Hey, I missed you" he says which makes me smile, then he gives me a quick hug, I hug him back as much as I can be ause this might be the last hug I get from him

"I missed you too" I say "I need to tell you something can we go somewere quiet" I say and he nodds so I go to walk away

"Wait" he says and pulls me back, he puts his hands to my hair and takes out my tie

"Better" I say smiling

"Mhm better" he says and I just smile, he leads me to the stairs and we go up, once at the top he leads me down the corridor to a room that says 'jace' on it, we go in and its not what I expected its really clean, not like a normal boys room would look like, everything is white apart from the dark blue carpet

He walks to the bed and sits down and pats the space next to him for me to sit, so I do, I think he can tell im really nervous because he takes my hand in his

"Just tell me what you want to say, every thing will be alright, I promise" he says which gives me a bit of confidence so I just blurt it out while I have the courage to do so

"Um , jace, im pregnant, and your the father"

**write here it is I would have posted hours ago but just as I finished writing Iit my tablet died and I didnt get a chance to save it so I had to write it all over again well anyway tell me what to think and what you think should happen next**


	4. sorry again

Sorry still havent updated the next chapter I have been quite busy and havent had the time to write it but it will be up soon I promise

And for the guest reviewer thankyou for your input I will try to work on it and make it better but im soory you didnt like it like I said before this is my first story and not quite used to it yet

And thankyou to other reviewers that like my story it encorages me to write the next chapter


	5. falling in love

**hey its me again Iim finally here with the next chapter im soo so sorry it took so long ive just been a bit busy and havent had time to write it but its finally here for you **

**All rights go to cassandra claire I own nothing only the plot**

**Anyways on with the story**

Jace:

Omg did I just hear right she's pre-preg-pregnant with my child im only seventeen im not ready for this yet how could this have happened im such an idiot you couldnt have I just thought for 1 second and used protection, I realise then that i havent said anything to clary so i look at her and see the tears forming in her eyes so I wrapp my arms around her and try to comfort her, this is going to be alot worse for her than for me

"Im so sorry" I say after awhile of hugging and my shirt is soaked

"What are you sorry for, you no it was my fault aswell" she says while lifting her head off my chest to look at me

"Ye, but I should of been thinging" I say

"So should I have been, I understand if you want to forget about me and you now, I could always say I dont no who the father is" she says while looking away from me, I turn her head to face me again and I can see that she is about to cry

"Why would I want to forget about you clary, this baby may be a mistake but I dont care because im falling in love with you clary and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and start our own family together, yeah it will be a big shock for everyone but we can do this clary" I say and she just smiles

"Im falling in love with you two, I was so scared that you would run and never talkvto me again" she says

"You dont have to be scared because even though were only sixteen and seventeen I will support you though this" I say which makes her smile even more

"I dont no what my parents are going to say, and john, omg hes going to be so angry" she says which makes me a little scared because john will not be happyand might even try to kill me, I think she knows what Iim thinking by the way shes looking at me, she places her soft lips on mine in a sweet and reassuring kiss

"I wont let him or my dad hurt you" she says after breaiing the kiss

"Can we not tell them yet, I would prefure to be on the good side of then first" I say while looking down at my hands trying to hide my embarrasment about being scared of her family's reaction

"I think that would be a good idea" she says which makes me smile a bit

"Thanks" I saycwhile looking back at her

" you dont have to thank me I was actually thinking the same thing" she says which makes me smile even more

"Do you want to go back to the party or stay up here and watch a movie" I say which makes her smile

"Definitely movie" she says smiling which makes me laugh

"What film"

"Umm how about fast and furious 6" she says which makes me smile because its one of my favourite films

"Definitely its one of my favourites" I say while getting the movie to put it in

Time Skip: to when movie finishes

After the movie finished it was time for clary to go home so she went to say good bye to izzy while I grab my keys and coat to drive her

After a few minutes of waiting clary finally makes it to the front door

"You ready to go" I say smiling

"Yep, izzy was just asking about what you said about, you no, this" she said pointing at her stomach

"When did you tell izzy" I say, I dont remember her telling me that izzy new

"Well actally she kind of new before I did, she picked me up to go shopping and I was telling her bout being sick and stuff and she told ke that I could be pregnant" she says which makes me feel guilty because I wasn't there for her

"Ow okay, so what did she say about the way I reacted"

"She wasnt suprised, she actually expected you you react that way" she says

"Good, but I no im going to get it later or tomorrow of her" I say while opening the car door for her, she gets in and I close the door and walk to the driversside of the car

The drive to her house is quiet but its relaxing, once we reach her house I get out of the car to open her door for her

"Thanks" She says while getting out of the car

"No need to thank me im just trying to be a gentleman to my girlfriend" I say which makes her smile

"Girlfriend, that sounds good" she says smiling

"Good because soon everyones going to no that you mine, your my girlfriend" I say which makes her smile even more

"Looking forward to it" she says while starting to walk to her house, so I grab her hand and pull her back and place my lips on to hers in a soft loving and passionate kiss

"Going without a goodbye kiss from your boyfriend" I say once the kiss is broken

"Sorry, let me make it up to you" she says while moving closer to me and and moving her arms to the back of my neck so I movie mine to her waist and she places her lips on to mine in a sweet and passionate kiss, when we run out off air I break the kiss and smile at her

"Good night"she says while starting to walk back to her house

"Good night" I say while moviing to go back to the drivers side of the car

Once back home the party is still going on but I dont feel like partying so I go to my room take a quick shower and put on some pajama trousers when im done, I get into bed and just think of how much my life is going to change now, I have and amazing girlfriend that I have to care for and a child on the way that I have to support, but the weird thing and its alos a good thing that I dont regret any of it and im happy that im having a child with clary

After a while of thinking about the future I fall into a peaceful and dreamless sleep

**thankyou for being patient and ino this is short sorry **

**I will try to update at least once a week from now on **

**Please review and tell me what you think and I will update faster**


End file.
